I Want to Play A Game
by HellRaiserAlchemist
Summary: Fuji's been prone to nightmares for years. After realizing he's immune at Tezuka's house, he soon finds himself forgetting even having them. But a change in their usual schedule brings him crashing back to reality. Tefu, changing rating to M later
1. Prologue

**A.N:** Yo, HRA here -giggles nervously- Sooo…miss me yet? Want to kill me yet? I'm awful, I know…my laptop's been dead since my daddy left back in April, and I have horrid paranoia typing things like this fic (and Child's Innocence) on the family computer. …For obvious reasons. –coughfamilycough- But anyways, daddy's back, he's working on my computer and this is my brother's old laptop which has been temporarily leased to me. Soooo…here's something of a groveling until I can get back onto Child's Innocence.

**Disclaimer:** Ok. So. I've been watching Saw for the past three days. It inspired…interesting things to say the least. It gives me a chance to torture Fuji, too. We all love that, neh minna? Alright then, the usual disclaimer. PoT not mine. If it were mine…err…well, I don't know. –ponder- it'd probably be chaotic. ….More chaotic.

* * *

Fuji knew he had weird dreams sometimes. It came with being in a family with strong empathy and sixth senses. It also came with being a sadist. Weird dreams, to him, were often hazy when he woke up. Things he could hardly remember, and other times wouldn't even remember having. He would just wake up with an awful knot in his stomach, or wake up screaming. He'd even woken up coughing up blood once or twice, or suffering from an asphyxiation attack. Those were the days his sister wouldn't even come with five feet of his room because his aura scared her so badly. Yuuta, luckily, was often away at the St. Rudolph dorms when the worst attacks happened. Also luckily, he'd never had an attack at Tezuka's house or around the captain. He would often stay over, sometimes with Tezuka at his house instead, for late studying, though both knew they didn't need it, his boyfriend's favourite saying of _'yudan sezu ni ikou'_ was often their cover up for getting the night to themselves.

At first, he'd thought it was just luck. The first night Tezuka spent the night after they'd started going out, he'd just about had a panic attack while he was still awake from the fear of _'what if he finds out…?'_ or _'what if I hurt him?'_ and kept coming back to haunt him each time Tezuka came over. While it was rare, there were times when he would lash out in his sleep. The first time, he'd hurt himself. The second time he'd cut his sister across the face. The third…he had almost blinded his best friend completely. He still couldn't look Saeki in the eye without feeling guilty, despite constant reassurance. He didn't want the fourth to be Tezuka.

Oddly, though, the dreams never even attempted to threaten him at his boyfriend's house. He hadn't woken up once in terror…even when he knew he was scheduled for a fit. Over the years he had tracked his dreams to the exact dates so he knew when he needed to be strapped to his bed and when he needed to be close to his sister. It happened the third weekend of each month…that was the system. It had been since the nightmares began. Out of curiosity, after avoiding a few on the edge of the nightmare days, he'd tried staying the weekend of nightmares at Tezuka's house…and had come out completely unscathed without a single nightmare. He tested the theory repetitively. Each time, he had woken as he'd fallen asleep, without only thoughts of pleasantly fluffy dreams in his mind. Soon he had begun to completely ignore his calendar, and found himself at Tezuka's house every weekend; to the point he'd almost forgotten he had ever had nightmares. To the point he began giving his sister an odd stare whenever she picked him up.

This weekend would be different though.

"Fuji."

The tensai promptly ignored his name, continuing to work with an ever innocent smile.

"…Fuji."

_Nu-uh, Kunimitsu._ Fuji giggled to himself mentally and merely continued.

"…Syuusuke."

"Yesss?" He finally turned with a pleasant smile and satisfied giggle. Tezuka was glaring down at him…or was attempting to. He soon gave in with a sigh, putting a hand to his face, "Do you enjoy that?"

"You have to ask?" Fuji actually laughed then, pulling the hand away and giving his boyfriend a quick kiss, "Is Kuni-kun sick? Does he need special treatment?"

"Don't you dare." The other warned, though Fuji just giggled once more. The captain finally sighed and came right out with what he'd wanted to say, "My parents are having company this weekend. They wanted us to move the sleepover to your house."

"Oh. If that's all then, I'll tell kaa-san when we get home!"

"…Telling you in advance hints that I want you to call and get approval, Fu--…Syuusuke." He'd almost gone back to using his last name and had received a violent glare. His petite boyfriend scared him sometimes.

"Don't be so sour, Kuni'." Fuji's smile turned serene as he cuddled up to the other, "Kaa-san loves you. She won't mind"

They left it at that as the rest of the team came into the clubhouse, none noticing how close their captain and tensai had been. Fuji didn't care though; he was too busy being ecstatic about the coming weekend to care. His family, actually, was going out of town. He didn't find it necessary to tell Tezuka that little detail just yet though. It would ruin the surprise after all.

* * *

**Post AN:** So. Prolouge-ish thing. Fun things come in next chapter. AND RAR SAW IV ISN'T SHOWING AFTER TONIGHT -SO IRKED- 


	2. First Evening

**A.N**: ...Holy feck. It took me three days to write this. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? ...That's a good question. -wary glance- ...Please don't hurt me. OH. OH OH. GUESS WHAT I GOT BACK?! -CACKLES- MY LAPTOP!!!!!! -SQUEEEEEEE-

**Disclaimer**: Ok. So. I've been watching Saw for the past three days. It inspired…interesting things to say the least. It gives me a chance to torture Fuji, too. We all love that, neh minna? Alright then, the usual disclaimer. PoT ish not mine. If it were mine…err…well, I don't know. –ponder- it'd probably be chaotic. ….More chaotic.

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Evening**

* * *

Fuji was practically in heaven. All day, all he could think about was the coming weekend. Kikumaru had noticed, and repeatidly asked about it, but had gotten little more than a giggle of "Hi-mi-tsu" with extra emphasis on the 'mitsu'. Why…the red head couldn't figure out, but had eventually given up with a pout and settled with guessing the rest of the day. He never even came close. Lunch was just as fun, if not more so, as an active Fuji continuously found ways to test Tezuka's self control. He struck up random conversation, sometimes provocative, other times just totally random, trying to get his boyfriend to blush at least _somewhat_. He'd only managed to get him to cough, when he brought up his favourite meal question. 

"So," The drawl made the rest of the tennis team turn to stare at him, and he giggled, "Anyone want to offer updates on relationship statuses? If not, I'm sure Inui would be willing to trade."

The others either blanched or blushed, while Tezuka just about choked on his water from a double take and Inui looked skeptical, "What would you have to trade?"

At that, Fuji had merely waved an envelope with a wicked smile that had said he had heavy blackmail on the data player. The latter turned ghost white and turned slowly for his notebook, while the others tried to guess what Fuji had acquired. The entire time, Tezuka was glaring deathly warnings, though Fuji hardly seemed to notice as he was too busy pretending to be enthralled in what progress he had already guessed. Atobe had finally gotten off his throne long enough to accept an ever active Akutagawa's advances, which made the narcoleptic even more like a five year old in a candy store than ever. On the other hand, Sanada still seemed to be rather reluctant to go public with the fact he was the lover Yukimura often made reference to, while the Rikkai captain could only sigh with a day-dream smile and assure those that asked that he wasn't leaving his other any time soon. Saeki was still single, much to Fuji's dismay, but he swore he would find a way to end that, even if he had to gag his best friend and throw him to Hyoutei or St. Rudolph. He would never openly admit it, but Atobe and Oshitari did have a way about breaking people into relationships, and if not them, he was sure Yuuta would do just about anything to get away from his ever prying manager turned boyfriend for a few minutes.

The rest of the day went uneventful, as practice had been rained out. That hadn't stopped Kikumaru from dragging Oishi to the ice cream parlour or Echizen from bribing food from Momoshiro. It hadn't stopped Kaido from going out on his evening run and he was followed closely by Inui. Fuji was content with waiting patiently for Tezuka to finish finalizing an upcoming tournament roster, in which the tensai had offered his help and made small love gestures that eventually made his captain sit him in the hallway so he could finish.

The walk home was Fuji's favourite part thus far. He'd forgotten his own umbrella-not on purpose of course, because that was just a very un-Fuji like thing to do!- and had settled with cuddling up to Tezuka's side under his umbrella, with Tezuka's free arm wrapped protectively around his waist. About halfway home, Fuji finally remembered his lacking family and found it to be a good time to finally tell his captain that little tidbit of information.

"Neh, Kuni-chan?"

"Hn?"

"Now might be a good time to tell you my family is going out for the weekend, so if you want something specific for dinner we should stop and get it now." Fuji smiled the entire time, and blinked up at Tezuka innocently when he forced him to stop walking, "Hm?"

"…They're what?"

"I said…" Fuji drawled out slowly, turning so he could wrap his arms up around Tezuka's neck and kiss at his jaw tauntingly after each word, "My family…is going out…for the weekend. We. Get the house. To ourselves. Should I elaborate more…?" He was cut off by a silencing kiss, which he allowed himself to melt into, clutching at the other's jacket to keep himself from collapsing. He sighed somewhat when Tezuka pulled back and smiled up in a half-daze, "I'll take that as a no."

"I should be making you run for not telling me that sooner." Was the hissed reply, as the captain turned the tensai by the shoulder and gently forced him to start walking once more, "You'll get your punishment later." Fuji merely smiled his ever-knowing smile and rebuked.

"Saa…would you have still come if I had told you that at school?" Fuji laughed when all he received was silence for an answer and decided to elaborate, "See? If I had, you would be merely walking me to the door right now, or I would be suffering at the ice cream parlour, wondering why I wasn't being comforted in my darling boyfriend's arms."

He'd added the last bit as a taunt, and let out a pleasant squeak when the reply got him a brief, but pleasurable, bite to the neck and an irritable growl.

"That's enough, Syuusuke."

"Oh, fine. You realize though," Fuji cast an innocently wicked smile over his shoulder, "that I don't intend to go the entire weekend behaving."

Tezuka took a moment, stopping in front of Fuji's house to look over the vacant building and ponder upon response before finally speaking once more, his voice stoic as ever, "If you did intend to go the weekend behaving…I would probably go home right now, convinced that you aren't my Syuusuke."

"And I would be left to sulk in a fit of insomnia. Now get inside before we catch pneumonia." The smaller scolded, giving his boyfriend a push towards the door. He fought with his key for a moment to get the door open. For some reason the new door hated him, and he hated it in return with an equally violent passion, but had promised not to break this one. Tezuka, however, noticed the change, and raised a brow as they worked on getting their shoes off once inside.

"Why do you have a new door?"

"I slammed it too hard when Yuuta brought his pet home, then Yumiko tore it clean off the hinges when she was making an idle threat, which I'm beginning to wish I had made." Fuji replied with a longing sigh, though the beginning had been cold as he admitted the annoying fact that his brother was going out with the monster that had tried to break his shoulder.

"Souka. You shouldn't object though. It _is_ Yuuta's choice. And he did give his blessings to us." Tezuka pointed out, gently kneading into the seething boy's shoulders. He moaned softly in response, leaning back into the menstruations with his back arched.

"Fine…fine. I won't obliterate him. …Yet. If he hurts my brother, I'm going to make him suffer an infinitive-fold of miniscule pain that will cause him to bleed out slowly--"

"Syuusuke."

Fuji gave a slight wince at the reprimanding tone and looked back, eyes open, lips set in a thin pout, resembling that of a child that had been denied dessert. His expression soon changed as he was pressed back against the wall, Tezuka's lips back upon his in a demanding kiss that he willing gave into. He felt the cold hands slipping under his uniform shirt and made a half yelp and squirmed about, "Kuni!" He whined, writhing more as the hands didn't move, "Cold!"

Tezuka merely raised an amused brow, the amusement equally evident in his voice, "You're sensitive to the cold?"

"Who isn't--hey!" Fuji yelped, jumping once more and pressing against his boyfriend's body in an attempt to get away from the cold hands, "Yamete!"

He whined once more, squirming once again, soon biting at Tezuka's shoulder in retaliation as the hands didn't leave, merely continued running up and down his back and sides gently-barely touching him, but close enough that he could feel how cold they were. He wouldn't admit it, but he was exceptionally more prone to the cold than other people, but he wasn't giving in to it. …At least not at the moment. Perhaps later he would consider it, but for now, he wanted the cold hands off of his skin.

As suddenly as they'd been under his shirt, they were gone and the tensai let out a relieved sigh, slumping against his boyfriend's chest with his eyes closed, "That wasn't fair."

"Think of it as pre-punishment for not telling the truth."

At that, Fuji looked up, offering only a smirk as he pulled his captain back down for a quick kiss, "I'm going to go change real quick. Tea's in the cabinet above the sink."

"I should never have made you that…." Tezuka shook his head as Fuji bound towards the stairs, calling back.

"But if you hadn't, I would still be insisting on alternative liquids!"

"Syuusuke!"

The tensai giggled and ran for his room before Tezuka could find something non-breakable to throw at him and locked his door so he couldn't get it, settling with listening to the lecture coming from just outside his door. The lecture soon cut off as Tezuka realized Fuji wasn't listening and he stormed off, leaving the tensai to change with a pleasant smile on his face. He loved every chance he got to abuse his boyfriend. It meant punishment later. And he liked Tezuka's punishments…though he often feared if the latter ever learned that bit of information that the actions would cease and be replaced by something far less pleasing. At that moment, though, instead of worrying about the idle threats, Fuji was straining to hear what he thought were whispers; whispers that seemed to be calling him. He took it as one of his sister's slight pranks, as he finished pulling on an alice blue button up and white jeans, and bound happily out the door, only to stop short as he found Tezuka waiting for him at the top of the stair case. He tilted his head questioningly to his captain.

"Dinner's heating. It won't be long."

"Souka. What did you end up making?" Fuji's eyes practically sparkled at the ideas of what it could be and Tezuka shook his head.

"Curry. I don't intend to have a ceremonial dinner just for the two of us."

"Demo, Kuni-chan." Fuji whined, moving over to pull at the front of his uniform, "Ceremonial's good--…You're soaked."

"…Yes I am. I walked home same as you." Tezuka blinked, finding this should have been obvious. Fuji, however, pointed towards his room angrily, "Go change. Right now. I'll finish dinner." With that he stormed down the stairs. Tezuka could only stare after him and give in with a defeated sigh as he wandered towards the indicated room to change his clothes.

Fuji, in the mean time, was fuming downstairs. He had automatically assumed Tezuka would change then go about tea and dinner. Apparently he'd been wrong, as the captain was now almost certain to catch pneumonia…and it would be his entire fault. He stifled a slight sniffle, and set about preparing plates and finishing the curry. It was then an idea struck the tensai. He stood, abruptly after waiting for barely five minutes and immediate began moving about the kitchen in a slight skitter. Once the food had finished, he bound up the stairs with the plates, carefully balancing one to each arm. He shifted a bit to where he could open the door to his room. At least he had been right to assume Tezuka would take a quick shower. He set about to prepare his room, setting a few candles on his desk in the corner, then moved his precious cacti to rest on his book shelf so he could also set one over his bed, and one on his window sill without catching any of his pets on fire. Once sure the candles were set, he moved his small floor table a bit closer to his bed so he could set the plates there with an extra candle and bounced onto his bed, laying out so he could stretch out. He left the top two buttons and the bottom three of his shirt open, exposing his well toned stomach just as the door opened.

"Syuusuke, what are you--..." Tezuka smartly let the sentence hang in the air, looking around the room then back at the tensai, who was still stretching out and smiling at him "innocently".

"What? You don't like it?" Fuji purred lightly, moving to where he could lay on his stomach, still smiling up at his captain, "I happen to like the idea of a candle-lit dinner."

Tezuka twitched somewhat, "Did we not already go through the talk about not having a ceremonial fashioned dinner?"

"If it were ceremonial, I'd have worn a kimono of sorts. My sister's been meaning to get rid of some of her old ones, and while they are a bit big on me, they fit well enough." He only got a stare. With a slight pout, he shifted once more, now sitting on his knees and beckoning his boyfriend over. Tezuka edged towards the bed cautiously-he knew better than to trust Fuji's ideas of fun. Instead of the torture he'd expected though, Fuji crawled onto his lap, straddling his waist and purring into his neck, his arms wrapped around the other's chest in a childish manner. He looked up, cheek resting on Tezuka's shoulder with a serenly innocent tone and expression, "I'll get rid of it all if you want...I wanted it to be special though...we don't get the weekend entirely to ourselves a lot, y'know? We're usually sneaking around your family...or our friends...I don't like not getting to be open, Kunimitsu..." He sighed, and nuzzled deeply into the other's neck, burying his face there. Tezuka initially felt the need to reply, but the use of his full given name caused him to quiet and allow the other to continue, "It feels like we're lying to them...what's going to happen when they find out? They can't seperate us...right? I mean--"

He was silenced by a slender finger coming to his lips, and Tezuka giving his forehead a reassuring kiss, "They aren't going to seperate us, Syuusuke. Even if they do find out. Do you honestly think I'd let them take you away from me?"

Fuji looked up at him, searchingly, then cast his eyes away guiltily, murmuring, "...Even if your grandfather tells you to?"

He knew Tezuka's grandfather meant the world to him, and he would never disobey him. Somehow, he wouldn't doubt that he could find his captain retiring from the tennis world if the elder asked him to and tennis was the absolute world to him. He'd often felt inferior to the sport, sometimes thinking it was even more important than he was. This was one of those times. If tennis was more important than him...and Tezuka was willing to give up tennis at his grandfather's word, where did that leave Fuji?

To his surprise, Tezuka was giving him an accusing glare, looking hurt by the accusation, "Even if grandfather tells me to. What part of you mean everything to me do you continuously fail to comprehend, Syuusuke?" He craddled the smaller body, one arm around the frail waist, while the other wound up his torse, with his fingers gently knotting into the honey brown hair, "We go through this every day. You are everything. Grandfather is not aking you from me. No one, or thing, will. Ever. Do you understand me?"

Fuji fell silent, his smile faded from his lips. He was starring at the wall, trying to make himself believe the words. Soon, the smile returned thinly, and he shifted about to where his legs were now wrapped around Tezuka's waist, and his arms had slid up to wrap around his neck. He covered the other's face in candy sweet kisses, "I do...and I believe you...but why aren't we telling them, then?"

Tezuka went silent a moment, petting the smaller's hair gently. He answered afer a time of thought, his voice calm as ever, "You want us to tell them?"

"Aa."

"...Alright. Sunday night."

Fuji blinked curiously, pulling back enough to look up into obsidian eyes, "Sunday...?"

"My parent's friends are leaving Sunday morning." The captain kept a calm, gentle voice, "You can come over for dinner Sunday night. We can tell them then."

"...Really?"

"Aa."

"...Really, really?"

"Syuusuke."

Fuji went quiet, pondering the answer a moment before he finally smiled and pushed Tezuka back into the bed, standing over him on hands and knees, "Thank you...but...if we have to cut one of our nights short, you better make tonight and tomorrow count for all they're worth, and Sunday."

Tezuka could only shake his head with an amused smile, "Have I told you that you worry me lately?"

"Mm-hm. But you wouldn't have it any other way." Was the matter of fact reply.

* * *

**PostAN:** Sooo...this was going to be longer. But um...well, one. It's been three days. And two, I wanted to give everyone a **VERY**. **_FAIR_**. **WARNING.** The next chapter is going to have graphic things in it. Blood and sex namely. If that bothers **anyone** I suggest you abandon this fic **right. now.** ...Thank you. I'll go get started on that now. 

...oh. Chapters are titled by day. so...next chapter would be "first night" and third chapter would be "First morning" but fourth chapter will be "Second Evening". Savvy? So in total, that should make this fic about...8 chapters, plus an epilogue and maybe an alternate ending.


	3. First Night

**A.N:** Yo, HRA back. So...not...too graphic, but rating still changed just in case. Fuji's first nightmare. Poor baby. beddy bye time now.

**Disclaimer**: PoT isn't mine. Ideas are loosely based on Saw. We'll discuss them more at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2: First Night

* * *

**

"That's all good and well--"

"And true." Fuji put in, giggling at the irritated glare he recieved, while Tezuka continued.

"Very well. That's all good, well and true...but why are you still talking?"

Fuji blinked, pondering upon the answer a moment before he smirked mischieviously and leaned down, licking at Tezuka's neck tauntingly and leaving an imprinted love "nibble" on his neck, before he finally whispered, "The same reason I'm still standing over you--"

He let out a half-startled yelp when their positions were flipped, and Tezuka was pinning him down, glaring lightly. It wasn't a violent glare. Qutie the opposite; one of repressed lust, that told the tensai his captain had been suffering all day as he had and was sick of playing mood-setting games. As Fuji had already stated, they didn't get much time just to themselves. The weekends he was at Tezuka's house, they were constantly in fear of being intruded upon by one of Tezuka's guardians, and the occassional week night at Fuji's house was always dangerous because of Yumiko's frightening sixth senses, though they did get more privacy at the tensai's than the captain's. The few times they did have together were late hours drifting around midnight, and even then they had to be careful and creep. Not this time though.

Fuji let out a hiss of pain and pleasure as Tezuka's teeth sank into his shoulder, and brought him back to the present reality. He'd never openly admit it, but he enjoyed the bites more than anything. He wasn't sure when, but his clothes had been stripped at some point, as well as Tezuka's, though he ventured to guess for a couple of minutes, as he had other bites and such marks on his neck and shoulders. He let out a slight growl that was covered by yet another hiss when he finally realized that he was actually recieving any physical contact aside from the bites. His lower regions particularly were not pleased with this. His arms were tight around Tezuka, and he let his nails dig deep into the captain's back to demonstrate his anger at being ignored. Punishment or not, he refused to be ignored, even if he had to force his boyfriend to submit to him. It was a rare occurance, but there were times Fuji did take control of their relationship in bed, though it always involved a power struggle and left both weak after it. Tezuka was stronger, physically, and Fuji wasn't going to argue that. Fuji, though, was lithe and sly. He had ways of manuevering around his captain's strength and tricking the other into submission.

Tezuka, to Fuji's delight, took the nails digging under his shoulder blades as a warning that if he even considered letting the evening become a sex power struggle to heart immediately and finally allowed one hand to slide towards his boyfriend's inner thigh and stroke tauntingly. While it wasn't the contact Fuji had had in mind, he didn't complain, merely dug his nails deeper into the latter's shoulders. He felt the fingers glide towards his entrance and growled somewhat, pulling Tezuka down so that they were grinding their bodies against one another and hissed into his ear, "Rough. Now. I swear I'll top, otherwise."

Somehow, Tezuka managed a husky chuckle as he moved the hand back up to Fuji's waist. He knew Fuji was needy, and knew even better that he would do whatever he had to to obtain what he desired. Especially when it came to moments of lust. So, instead of arguing or fighting back as he normally would, he complied. He brought his lips down heavily on the other's, the two fighting for control over the kiss, though Fuji did eventually give in, while Tezuka lifted his body just enough to prod his entrance for a moment before thrusting in. The tensai broke the kiss with a sharp cry that was somewhere between pain and absolute ecstasy. The first few thrusts he found himself grinding his teeth together to keep from whimpering, and to let the pain subside. Eventually, he was moaning, practically writhing in the pleasure as the need for release built up. He knew he wouldn't last long, especially after not actually being able to submit to his body's wants for the past few weeks. He could tell Tezuka was feeling the same pent up tension, was fighting the urge not to pursue marathon sex...and Fuji didn't blame him. They had both been the first to tennis that morning, at four-thirty sharp, after getting minimal sleep. He was tired, too, but not tired enough to miss out on their night-time game. He did however, know if he didn't sleep soon he wouldn't be mooded enough to continue in later hours.

With an effort, he managed to pull himself upright, forcing Tezuka to sit upright on his knees, and latched tightly to the other, whispering between moans, "Kuni...it's alright for tonight...save yourself for tomorrow. We have all da--" Fuji cut off with a deep moan as Tezuka's mouth returned to his, forcing the tensai to quiet as he was pushed back into the bed and thrust into even harder than before. He resumed his writhing, not once breaking the lip-lock he was engaged in. So far, Tezuka had won their mouthly battles. Despite being tired, he didn't want to lose again, though he knew he would. The loss was finalized when he again broke the kiss to throw his head back against his pillow, practically screaming his ecstasy. He was sure when things began hazing, but he was decently sure it was somewhere between the force of his boyfriend releasing inside of him and the murmured sweet words of 'I love you' and the such. Soon, the tiredness settled in, as he curled into his boyfriend with a content, tired smile. He'd even managed to forget the nagging voices that seemed to follow him. Only then did he even begin to pay faint attention, before brushing them off...without realizing the dire mistake.

_Cold. _

_That's all Fuji could register. _

_Everything was cold. He moaned, and tried to curl into Tezuka's body for warmth, but found nothing. Terror struck immediately, as his eyes snapped open. Everything was pitch black still...but something was wrong. He was alone. His arms were stretched out, as were his legs. He could feel it...something that vaguely reminded him of a crucifix position. He whimpered, calling weakly for his lover, for anyone. His pleas were met with a hoarse voice._

_"Syuu...suke...?"_

_Fuji blinked at the recognization and let out a small cry, struggling a bit, "'Mitsu? What's--" The question never left his lips. Lights came on, causing him to temporarily blind, before his eyes regained focus and he let out a cry. Across from him, Tezuka was chained to the wall. Not in shackles, though, no...in rings. Rings that penetrated his skin, just on the edge of a pressure points. Fuji fought back the urge to start crying and chanced looking at himself. His arms were indeed stretched to his sides, rings much like the ones containing Tezuka linked every few inches from his wrists to his shoulders. There was something attached to his front, though he couldn't figure out what it was. His legs were locked in something as well; two seperate barrels. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what they did, but he had a faint suspicion, and that only caused him to whimper._

_"Syuusuke...what's--"_

_"Gomen, Mitsu." He couldn't hold back the sobs any longer; the came harder and he found himself struggling to stay upright to keep from pulling the chains harder, or pressing points into his ribs. Merely repeated the phrase over and over as a mantra, while the other could only give a pitiful, confused look. He couldn't understand why Tezuka wasn't screaming in pain, and chanced looking once more. The rings clamped through his shoulders, at the joint of neck and shoulder, the soft flesh of the under elbow, right through both hands, and other various places Fuji knew were extremely painful. He looked to the obsidian eyes, and whimpered once more. Tezuka _was_ crying...he was just trying hard not to. That only made Fuji cry harder. Faintly, he could hear jeers and snickers. Then it came. A resounding click._

_The sound seemed to echo, as the chains began pulling, and he heard a sharp yelp of pain finally escape his captain. He in turn cried out, fear overwhelming him as he watched his boyfriend suffer the chains pulling at his skin. He soon screamed though, as his own device began to move. The chains didn't move, on him-rather, the contraption around his torso began pressing in. He felt pinpoint accurate, sharp, claws dig in. They went right between his ribs, avoiding the bones, and hooked tightly, then began pulling outwards. The barrels around his legs began to twist and compress. He could feel the pressure collapsing his muscle and moving to crush his bone._

_It was then he finally realized there was also a device around his neck. It was light, just a choker as he had seen his sister wear many a time, a normal black choker...only then did he realize it's true intent. A second click initiated a periodic, pulsing shock to radiate from the choker through his body. He couldn't breath...couldn't get away...merely scream and tug helplessly as his own body, and his boyfriend's, was torn to fleshy pieces..._

Fuji jolted with a scream, tears running hot down his face as he struggled. Part of him was still in the nightmare, fighting to get out of the deathly contraption, wanting more than anything to come out alive, but even more for Tezuka to be alright. His body was on fire, as though it had actually been going through the torture. Something was holding him, he just couldn't register what. To him, it was the trap that was intent on ripping and crushing his body, in reality, he couldn't tell what it was. He soon screamed himself hoarse, to the point he was forced to realize that he was awake. His eyes snapped open, and with a dead, silently horrified gape, he realized what had happened. The colour drained from his face, as he realized the blood on his hands and the arms that were fast around him. He looked up slowly, lower lip quivering, and blue eyes opened, reflecting his fear as he confirmed.

Tezuka was giving him a deeply concerned look, his arms still fast around the smaller. He didn't seem to notice how badly his arms were bruised and bloodied, nor that Fuji had been the one that had done it with his bare hands. The tensai made a muffled cry of terror and tried to squirm away, only to be held tight.

"Syuusuke...calm down, it was a nightmare...it's over now." Tezuka planted repeatitive kisses to his head, trying to placate him. Fuji merely continued sobbing.

"No it's not! You're dead! We're dead! I saw it! I--" He broke off, sobbing harder if possible and finally gave up on getting away and threw himself on his boyfriend, hiding deep in his chest, as though still unconvinced he was real. Still convinced he was suffering a horrible nightmare that was mocking him.

Tezuka could only hold him tight, until the tensai finally cried himself silent. The captain, however, knew he wouldn't sleep...neither of them would. Fuji continued to hiccough softly, sniffling every couple of minutes, sometimes breaking into random sobs that his boyfriend quickly soothed, as he tried to convince himself it was real. Even when the phone rang, he merely threw it against the wall, screaming that it wasn't real, until he again collapsed into a fit of sobs in his boyfriend's chest.Until the sun came up though, he refused to believe anything was real. Until the sunlight came through his room, he wouldn't put his belief in anything, except what he already thought to be real...and that was that he and Tezuka were both still in that God forsaken room, unwillingly relinquishing their bodies to whatever was after them. It was then he finally cast a glance to his calendar. Friday, Saturday and Sunday were all circled in dark red pen. He knew for a fact he hadn't marked the calendar...and just below the dates, in his sister's perfect writing, read the bolded words:

"**Syuusuke. Go. To. Tezuka's. House. Until. We. Get. Home.**"

Fuji finally began registering the looks he'd recieved; the warning tones Yumiko always took with him...the annoyed looks Yuuta always threw Tezuka. He really had forgotten the dreams...and in the process, forgotten how important it was to stay away from people when he was in the middle of those fits. Tezuka, by that time, had noticed where Fuji was looking, and finally voiced, quietly, demandingly.

"Syuusuke...what the Hell is going on?"

* * *

**Post A.N:** No, i'm not going to kill anyone. ...Yet. ...So. Liked? Disliked? Wanna rip my guts out yet? It's just going to get worse after all. So. The device I put Fuji in is a mixture of The Angel, The Rack and the first challenge in Saw 3. Tezuka's was more simple because I'm not ready to be exceedingly horrid to him yet. He'll get his dues of pain soon enough. 'Sides, putting up with a deranged Fuji is much worse than anything Fuji can dream up.

'Niwho, reviews are loved! going to sleep now -deadpurr- oyasumi nasai.


	4. First Morning

I Want to Play a Game.

**A.N:** Yo, yo! Back again! This is getting fun. -gleeful giggling- I shouldn't be having fun. I shouldn't. But uh...oh well? So. Looking into the few hours between the time Fuji woke up, to sunrise, to about noon-ish...you'll get why. I like this set up. it gives me excuses to write long ass chapters. -heartheart- Seriously. I had to force myself to make the last chapter short, because I didn't want to put too much of the detail in and make the second and third night's not as fun. Which reminds me...due to the lack of smut in this chapter...extra smut and torture in the next two chapters -heart-

**Disclaimer:** I'M KONOMI TAKESHI! ...No I'm not. -sighs-...LET ME DREAM DAMN IT -WAILS-

* * *

**First Morning

* * *

**

Tezuka had to tighten his grip exceptionally around the tensai to keep him still. He'd begun thrashing once more, his screams muffled against a pillow he'd managed to get a hold of in the few seconds he'd been released. Tezuka had learned quickly that letting go was a bad idea. He had before, trying to get a look at Fuji and make sure he wasn't actually bleeding anywhere, and all the blood really was his own. It had resulted in the tensai having another fit, and almost moved to clawing at his eyes, which the captain found best to keep from happening. Fuji was strong in his own way, Tezuka knew that, especially when threatened or in a position he didn't like. That strength was deadly. Luckily, he'd only managed to leave a few scratches on his face, before he had latched tightly to a pillow, keeping his face buried deep in it. Once recollecting the shaking body in his arms, Tezuka finalized not letting go no matter what until the boy calmed down enough to stop screaming every five or so minutes. Whatever the nightmare had been had scared him bad. To the point he was still partially there. He tried talking to him, whispering sweet nothings and loves to him, only managing to calm him for a few seconds before he would again begin screaming. Little of it made sense-the sentences were incomplete, butchered in a way. He would start to say something, then start on something else, failing to realize that he wasn't making any sense.

All the same, he tried again. His arms were beginning to throb; dried blood and slowly healing wounds stretched each time the smaller body struggled, and he wasn't keen on the scent coming from the two. Blood wasn't something he was use to waking up to, though, from Fuji's reactions, or lack thereof, to the blood, he assumed the tensai was. That, or he was still too panicked to realize there was indeed blood all over both, as well as his bed, and the wall the bed was against.

"Syuu..."

"No!" Fuji clutched tighter at the pillow; once more trying to squirm away. Tezuka held him tight, trying not to hold any tighter than needed. The tensai wasn't making it easy, however. Every time the grip tightened, the screams and sobs came harder before he would calm down and seem to give up, just to do so again some time later.

"Syuu, listen to me." He kept his voice gentle, kissing at the tangled mass of hair as he continued the soft whispers, "You're awake now. I promise, whatever it was, isn't going to get you now. Look, the sun's going to come up soon." He slowly began loosening his grip, "I'm going to open the curtains and blinds. Do. Not. Move." He emphasized each word, and recieved a whimper. He released the small body slowly, settling it into the bed, so he curled immediately into a fetal position, the claw like nails digging deep into the pillow. Tezuka could tell there was another fit coming, and set about to do as he'd said in a hurry. Almost immediately, he had the body back in his arms, once again rocking him and stroking his hair reassuringly.

"Calm down."

"Not real. Metal...pulsing pain...gomen, Mitsu..." He broke with another sob, as he started rocking himself when Tezuka stilled. He was starting to lose his voice; his throat raw from the excessively heavy sobs and the equally heavy screaming. He could still see it clearly. Fuji had thought the rings had been the only torture descending on his boyfriend...the dream was still playing in his head, continuing where it left off. A new machine came from the ceiling. Fuji hadn't noticed until it was too late, and Tezuka hadn't noticed at all. Mechanical arms fell from the darkness, looming over the unsuspecting, tormented captain. They only rested a moment, and just as Fuji had looked up, and ripped the other open from the back with two hands, while a third and fourth pried and ripped at organs from the back. Thinking about it only caused the tensai to again begin screaming, until his voice had indeed gone, and he was left wordless and craddling himself in his boyfriend's arms, trying desperately to believe that the nightmare was over and he really was in his own room, in Tezuka's arms, screaming over nothing but a bad dream.

When the sun did finally start to come up, he chanced peeking from behind the pillow. His eyes remained glued on the window until the sun had completely flooded his room before he slowly, lowered the pillow and loosened his grip. Tezuka took it as a good sign and untensed somewhat, but kept at a position he could easily grab the tensai again if needed. Fuji stood, carefully, and opened the window, groping for a blanket somewhere behind him at the cold wind that came through. It had rained all night, leaving crisp, clear morning skies with a baby blue hue and soft golden rays of light. Tezuka carefully draped a sheet around the smaller, then his arms, "Better?"

All he recieved was a numb nod. Fuji kept his eyes on the outside, looking for anything out of place. Anything he shouldn't have expected to see...but found nothing, much to his delight. He let out a slow, relieved sigh and sank to the floor on his knees, clutching the sheets tight around his body. It was over. For those few hours of light, it was over. He vaguely felt Tezuka's arms wrap back around him, and leaned back, shaking. He knew he'd had the nightmares before, but usually wouldn't remember them when he woke up...and was usually alone in the dreams. That was the first time he'd had someone else with him, from what he could recall, and he suspected that the sole fact it had been Tezuka was why he remembered. It felt familiar...he couldn't think why it felt familiar, but it did. Something else, instead came to mind. Not a memory, but indeed a reminder. He jumped up immediately, ignoring the blood rush and the odd look he was gaining from Tezuka and ran from the room. He only paused to pull on a robe. Tezuka could only sigh, pull on his own robe and run after. It was easy to find Fuji; all he had to do was listen. The tensai had begun running around the house, throwing things from each room, and muttering incoherently.

"...Syuusuke...what are you looking for?"

"Phone...nee-san...she...she called...phone...DAMN IT!" The tensai finally cracked, falling to his knees, his fists almost denting the floor when he punched it. His body began shaking with reknewed sobs as he began rocking once more. Tezuka edged towards him slowly, until he saw the hands raise and immediately grabbed him, holding his wrists tightly.

"Syuusuke, listen--"

"No!" He continued trying for his eyes anyways, though his boyfriend held tight to his arms, "She called...she knows I'm not at your house, oh God she's going to be furious..." He wailed louder, struggling harder and harder, until he suddenly stopped. Tezuka gave him a worried look, but the tensai hushed him before he could ask, "Shh...shh, shh...there..." He jumped up, breaking free from the grip of the confused captain and ran back towards his sister's room. Faintly, Tezuka could hear a ringing and followed as well, finding the tensai tearing the room apart until he found the ringing black phone.

"Nee-san--"

"Syuusuke! What the **Hell** are you doing home?! Damn it, get out of there, right now!" Tezuka was standing in the hall, but could still hear the yelling loud and clear, and just as clearly, the brother whimpering.

"I didn't know...I...it's been...forever since it happened..." He was fighting back sobs, rocking once more on his sister's bed. One hand clutched the phone, the other shook as he fought not to claw at his face once more, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...it's worse...oh God, nee-san please...please come home...I'm scared...please come home."

Tezuka slid into the room quietly, encircling his arms around the small body and lowering the hand trying to claw. Faintly he could hear Yumiko had calmed down, her worry overriding her anger easily.

"Syuusuke, what happened? What do you mean worse? They _can't_ be worse, you never remember them!"

"I remember...I-I..." The phone fell as the dream returned at the mere thought of it. Immediately Tezuka grabbed his wrists before he could even consider clawing at his face and shushed him, rocking him gently. It effectively calmed him, at least enough to where his boyfriend could hold him with one arm, and pick the phone up in his free hand.

"Yumiko-san."

The other line went quiet, and Tezuka seriously considered the possiblity that she had hung up and was coming home. Her voice returned before he hung up though.

"Tezuka-san..." Her voice was tight, and the captain frowned. Fuji had been convinced that his sister had called his house...and his parents would have pointed out that he hadn't been there. Her voice brought him back from the question, and he forced himself to focus, "What are you doing there? And Syuusuke? ...What happened?"

"My parents asked us not to sleepover at my house this weekend." He answered the first part curtly, finding that if she had indeed called his house, she would have known that, and if she was calling her own house, then she would have had to have called his first. The second part however... "I can't say I know what happened, and before you ask, I'm not going to pry him for answers." He vaguely felt the small body in his grip relax, and heard a soft 'thank you' come from him. Yumiko, however, wasn't pleased with the answer at all.

"Why not? I have a right to know--"

"Not at his expense you don't." Tezuka cut in sharply, fighting back the urge to raise his voice, trying to keep it level, "He's been awake...since whatever it was happened. That's almost four and a half hours. I have spent...every second...of those hours...trying to get him to calm down." He was hissing at this point to keep his voice steady, "I will not risk him having another fit because you want to know what happened. You think I don't? He's been apologizing between fits the entire time, of course I want to know, but not. At. His. Expense. Are we clear on that?"

In his arm, Fuji was whimpering, starting to squirm, and Tezuka knew he probably shouldn't have brought the facts up to his sister, but if it would keep her quiet, it was alright...he hadn't said anything exact after all. He leaned down, gently kissing the back of the smaller's head and craddled him once more as he waited for an answer. Yumiko's voice came back, and he figured she, too, was trying desperately not to lose her temper.

"Unfortunately...I won't be able to make it home before Sunday night. So far, Okaa-san and Otou-san don't know you two aren't at your house, Tezuka-san, and Yuuta's spending the weekend at St. Rudolph, because I'm fairly sure he thinks the same they do. Just make sure Syuusuke calls Yuuta at least once this afternoon...on his cellphone. Otherwise, he's probably going to call your house same as I did." She went quiet a moment then added in a low hiss, "You need to get out of the house. I don't care where you go, but get out. For whatever reason, the attacks don't happen at your house, and since you two can't get there, you need to find somewhere else."

"Aa...if that's all?"

"It is. I'll be calling on his phone tomorrow to check on him. Don't you dare take it from him." She hung up without waiting for an answer, as Tezuka was fairly sure he heard her parents in the background. He hit the call button to end, and allowed the phone to fall back to the bed, chancing to look down at his boyfriend. Fuji was rocking once more, hands clenched tightly at the bed sheets in an attempt not to claw at his body, for which Tezuka was excessively thankful for. He sighed a bit, and pulled the tensai to his lap, kissing gently at his neck and shoulder, once more whispering soothing words.

Fuji whimpered softly, though he did relax. He knew his sister wasn't pleased, and was probably going to have a right fit when she did get back...but he would worry about that later. For now he was worried about Tezuka, and trying to explain what happened. He wasn't going to ask...he wasn't...

"How long?" ...He was. Not entirely the question Fuji had been expecting, but a question none-the-less.

"How long...?" His voice was low, his throat still raw and sore. He coughed, rubbing tenderly at the area and looking up pitifully, tugging just as pitifully at his boyfriend's robe collar. Tezuka stared a moment, before a slight smile cracked and he nodded an understanding. He lifted Fuji carefully and carried him down to the kitchen. Once he'd set him in a chair, he moved about to make tea.

Fuji gripped the sides of the chair, watching quietly. The entire time, he thought of how to answer the question. He couldn't, in all honesty, think of how long ago the nightmares had started. Had he always had them? Or were they just melding into the times when nightmares had been innocent, child reactions? He couldn't remember...and could only think of two people who would know, besides his parents. If he asked Yumiko, she would probably lose her temper...he couldn't ask his parents, they thought he was at Tezuka's. ...That left...

"Saeki."

Tezuka stopped in the middle of pouring tea and looked over, curiously, "...Saeki?"

Fuji nodded, answering quietly in an attempt to keep his throat from screaming at him, "He's the only other person that would know. I...I can't remember."

Tezuka nodded a bit, and set the cup down carefully. He fought back a small laugh when Fuji took the cup, as happily as a child would, and began sipping at it. He wanted to ask more...that hadn't been a lie. He was curious, perhaps not to the extent Yumiko was, as she seemed to have a vague idea of what was going on...he, however, didn't. It had to have been quite a while, he deduced, as he started fitting the odd glares he got from the older sister to the times she picked her brother up. He use to think it was because she knew they were together, but he seriously doubted that after the first few weekends. She hadn't minded them going out, she'd said so right before Yuuta consented...given that her consent had been more of an 'if you hurt my brother...' threat type of consent. He vaguely became aware that Fuji was talking to him, and cast a side glance.

"Hm?"

"...I was saying we could probably go see him." A ghost of Fuji's normal smile was playing across his face, "It would serve as a pleasent distraction, and keep us out of the house. If not, we can go abuse Atobe--"

"Saeki's fine." Tezuka cut in, refraining a twitch. Fuji's idea of playful abuse usually ended unpleasently, both for Tezuka and Atobe, or whoever the tensai decided to target from Hyoutei that day. He heard a giggle and shot a glare, though he gave in with a sigh, "I'll go start the shower."

Fuji pouted at the retreating back and quickly finished his tea, before bounding after him in a puppy-like manner. He curled around Tezuka's arm, nuzzling up to him, "Are you sure you don't want to bloody Atobe? Just a little bit?"

"Syuusuke." Again, he recieved a giggle, while the tensai gathered towels, and left Tezuka to start the water.

Fuji was humming to himself, trying to keep the happy thoughts in his mind. While he would much rather beat Oshitari, or Atobe, into the courts, he was equally content with bothering his friend. It wouldn't be fair for another team to suffer just because he lost his temper...not that he particularly cared about many people on the rival teams, but he did know that rumors spread quicker that way, and Atobe had a nasty habit of reaping vengeance. Neither of which he wanted at the moment, especially if he wanted to keep it from Yuuta.

With a soft sigh, he slid out of his robe, and into the running shower behind his boyfriend, arms encircling the other's waist, and cheek nuzzling the muscled back. He purred gently, hands running up to caress his boyfriend's chest, while he licked gently at the shoulder blades, "Neh, neh, Mitsu. Wash me? Pleeeease?" He needed all of the distraction he could get, and then some, as he remembered that their together time had been significantly reduced, first by going to see Tezuka's family, and now by going to see Saeki. He pouted, and nipped lightly at the other's shoulder, whining for attention. Even if it wasn't sex, he wanted the attention.

Tezuka gave in, casting an odd look over his shoulder at the tensai. Fuji worried him sometimes. Especially when he could so easily switch from panic to wanting attention...though the captain couldn't really blame him. He wanted the distraction just as much, but he still worried. He could hardly get Fuji to calm down for five minutes earlier, and wasn't entirely sure this was the best idea.

"Syuusuke..."

Fuji frowned. Tezuka only used his full name to either get his attention, or when something was bothering him. He especially didn't like the concerned tone, and clung tighter, burying his face against his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Please...I need the distraction. I don't want to freak Saeki out. ...Anymore than I have to. He's going to freak out enough when he hears I actually remembered a dream...please, Mitsu?" When he didn't receive an answer, Fuji frowned, and shifted to where he could move under Tezuka's arm and latch around his chest, starring up in accusation, "Mitsu..."

Tezuka looked back down, his face void of emotion as he searched for an answer. Finally, he gave in, "I don't want you hurt, Syuusuke...look at yourself. If you'd managed to get to your eyes, chances are you'd be in surgery about now."

"What about you--"

"I don't care about what you did to me. They're bruises, and the worst of the cuts are already healing. I don't care." He hugged the smaller tightly, kissing his head and letting the water wash over them, "I just don't want you to have another fit." Outwardly, Tezuka tried to keep up a calm demeanor...on the inside though, he gave an involuntary shudder. Just thinking something was bad enough to scare _his_ tensai into random fits of violence... He then recalled that Fuji had mentioned something about being dead...while he did suspect that something to that degree would shake the other up a bit, he was also sure it wouldn't cause him to practically seizure.

"So long as I can't think about what happened, I won't." Frail hands cupped Tezuka's face, forcing him to look back into the blue eyes and come back from his thoughts, "Make me forget. Even if it is just temporary, make me forget those things ever happened...even for just a few hours."

When he didn't receive an answer, the tensai sighed, and gave in with a slight pout, "I'll behave...now pleeeeeease?" He reached behind him for the loofah and used it to paw at Tezuka repeatedly until the captain finally gave in and took the fluffy wash object and began lathering body wash into it. Fuji really did worry him, but if it meant keeping him calm, Tezuka would do just about anything.

Repressing a sigh, he guided the loofah over the smaller body, paying careful attention to Fuji the entire time. There were certain places he knew were ticklish on his tensai, and would often pay special attention to those places as he was washing him. Every time the fluffy object ran over a spot, Fuji would squirm about for a few seconds, and when the loofah failed to leave the area alone, he would turn and nip at Tezuka's arm to make it move. Needless to say, Tezuka was quite amused with the discovery. Almost as amused as when he'd learn Fuji was extra sensative to cold. A slight chuckle escaped before he could catch himself, and Fuji looked up, over his shoulder.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"...Seriously, what?" Fuji turned, arms crossed in a rather childish manner, complete with a pout.

"Honest, nothing." Tezuka gave a slight smile, leaning down to kiss his tensai lightly on the forehead, "Just thinking."

Fuji glared up at him, defying pout still in place as he turned. Tezuka recognized the behaviour as his tensai's way of telling him to stop stalling and resume the pampering. Something the captain listened to, merely to keep his boyfriend calm. He considered a quick round of sex...but knowing Fuji that would turn into an afternoon of marathon sex, in which case they would again be trapped in his house. And Yumiko would be very, _very _upset. ...Though Tezuka thought that was quite an understatement.

The shower, thankfully, went uneventful. Fuji dressed down in a pair of knee length blue jean shorts and a cream coloured sweater that fell just a few inches past his waist, and the sleeves partially covered his hands. After some complaining on his part, he finally got Tezuka to at least wear jeans and a t-shirt, in comparison to the windbreaker outfit he'd originally tried to put on. There was no way Fuji was going to let his boyfriend wear something that would provoke a tennis match when he wanted to relax. He just hoped Saeki was in a decently good mood to listen...and wouldn't take the news out on Tezuka. It wasn't as though the captain was at fault for the nightmares...though Fuji guessed his friend could probably find a way to pin it on his captain, but he still prayed it didn't come down to that.

* * *

**Post A/N:** ...so. That took longer than I wanted to update. kinda rushed the ending. -sighs- been having a shitty couple of weeks...and i'm sick as hell right now. Anyways...uuh...to answer a few of the reviews... 

**yamatoforever**: Answers will come in due time my faithful reader -heart-...As to the "pet" that Yuuta brought home...XD That was an inserted joke between me and a friend. Fuji doesn't like Mizuki...and instead of coming up with something humorous to title him, we call him "the pet". So, basically, Fuji's just taking a stab at Mizuki's pride while he's not there.

**yoshikochan:** ...XD I swear. Everytime I read your review I feel _so_ bad...because honestly...that wasn't the worst I can do. The nightmares are going to get _much_ worse. But yes. We can all rest assured that Tezuka will never leave Fuji. bwehehehehehe.

**Fair warning: Next chapter does contain graphic smut. ...So does the chapter after it. You have been warned.**


End file.
